Kiss The Girl
by Azuka Kanahara
Summary: LAST CHAPTER UPDATE! Malam ini semua selesai. Perjuangan Sasuke dan perjuangan Gaara. Karena di malam prom ini, Ino memutuskan untuk memilih satu orang. Karena satu ratu hanya memiliki satu raja. Let's see! R&R? :3
1. Her Name Is Ino Yamanaka

Fic ini terinspirasi dari lagunya Ashley Tisdale yang judulnya Kiss The Girl… Ada yang tau? Yeah, I love Ashley Tisdale, but not Sharpay… :p

Entah kenapa waktu denger lagu itu rasanya aku jadi pingin renang (?), maklum, lagu itu 'kan juga buat OST.-nya Little Mermaid Disney. Tau 'kan? Hwhwhwhwhw...... XDDD~

Terus Sasuke disini rada atau malah narsis + OOC. -ditampar-

Tapi aku sayang Sasuke kok! (muntah darah)

Terus kenapa kok aku buat genre romance padahal pingin jadi spesialis horor? Gampang kok jawabannya, soalnya lagi kepingin n punya ide! :)

Terus juga, kenapa kok aku milih pair SasuIno? Jawabannya gampang juga kok, soalnya aku suka mereka! :D Tapi sebenernya ada beberapa author lain yang nyaranin.

.

OK, nggak perlu banyak bicara, langsung baca aja yah???!!! XP

.

**Nb. Don't like, don't read!**

***

**KISS THE GIRL**

Konoha International High School, Tokyo, Jepang.

"Sasuke!" panggil seorang pria berambut pirang pada temannya yang sedang duduk sendirian di kantin.

"Ada apa, Naruto?"

"Sudah dapat teman prom?"

"Hah? Prom?"

"Kita 'kan sudah 3 SMA, pastinya ada prom buat acara kelulusan nanti… Eh tunggu, jangan bilang kamu nggak tau! Kemarin 'kan sudah diumumin."

Sasuke cuma manggut-manggut nggak jelas sambil memandang ke kiri kanannya. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu kalau kemarin dia nggak masuk sekolah. Baka Naruto.

"Sasuke!" sapa seorang gadis berambut pink secara tiba-tiba. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sakura Haruno, ketua Sasuke FC. Yah, saking keren, pinter, dan tajirnya, Sasuke sampai punya FC di sekolah itu. Makanya banyak cowok yang benci padanya tapi selama ini belum ada yang berani melawannya terang-terangan karena Sasuke juga sangat kuat.

"Hm?"

"Nanti prom sama siapa?"

"Nggak tau…"

"Sama aku ya?"

"Nggak." Seperti biasa, Sasuke langsung pergi meninggalkan Sakura begitu saja. Dia menuju ke lapangan basket yang kebetulan sepi. Dia cuma terdiam sambil sesekali memandang orang-orang yang sedang olahraga di lapangan itu. Dan tiba-tiba, pandangannya dicuri oleh seorang gadis berambut kuning yang sedang bermain voli didepannya.

"Ayo! Hahahaha!" seru gadis itu semangat. Sasuke sampai terpana saat melihat gadis itu tertawa. Manis sekali. Beda dengan tawa gadis-gadis yang selama ini pernah ditemuinya.

'Siapa namanya…' batin Sasuke dengan wajah memerah. Dia ingin menyapa gadis itu tap dia minder. Akhirnya, dia memutuskan untuk menunggu sampai gadis itu selesai bermain.

***

"Hei," sapa Sasuke pada gadis berambut kuning yang saat itu sedang menata bola voli di salah satu sudut lapangan. "Perlu bantuan?"

Gadis itu cuma memandang Sasuke heran. "Siapa ya?"

Sasuke melongo. Perasaan tidak ada satu orang pun yang tidak kenal dia di sekolah itu. Bahkan para CS alias Cleaning Service pun mengenali dirinya. Sasuke Uchiha yang tampan, penuh kharisma, kaya raya, dan disegani semua orang. Tapi kenapa cewek ini…

"Kamu tidak kenal aku?" tanya Sasuke heran. Sang gadis cuma menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban yang sangat menohok jantung Sasuke.

"Kamu benar-benar tidak kenal aku? Aku Sasuke Uchiha, cowok paling terkenal di KIHS."

Gadis itu cuma tersenyum. "Kamu sendiri tidak kenal aku? Aku Ino Yamanaka, gadis yang pernah mengharumkan nama Jepang di perlombaan voli tingkat internasional?"

Sasuke makin tertarik saja dengan gadis yang ternyata bernama Ino itu. Biasanya setiap gadis pasti ganjen di hadapannya, tapi Ino beda.

"Emmm…" gumam Sasuke grogi. "Kamu mau jadi pasangan prom night-ku?"

Ino cuma tersenyum dan langsung melempar sebuah bola voli ke wajah Sasuke dengan sangat kasar.

"AWWWHHH!!!" pekik Sasuke sembari memegang wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Mau ajak aku? Huh… Padahal kita baru beberapa menit yang lalu kenal." Ino tersenyum sinis. "Rebut dulu ciuman pertamaku… Kalau kamu bisa..."

***

Sasuke merenung di kamarnya sambil memegang pipinya yang memar parah. Dia masih terngiang-ngiang perkataan Ino tentang ciuman dia memutuskan untuk mencari-cari tips di internet.

Segera dia membuka sebuah situs dan mengetikkan "Tips mencuri ciuman jitu" di kolom search. Tidak sampai semenit, mucullah alamat-alamat web tentang cara mencuri segera mengklik sebuah situs khusus cowok dan mulai dibacanya situs itu.

"Yang pertama, kamu harus PDKT dengan dia…Belikan barang-barang yang dia sukai tapi jangan terlalu berlebihan. Dan jangan sampai dia tahu kalau kamu suka dengan dia karena dia bisa badfeel... Selanjutnya, langsung tembak dan cium dia saat itu juga. Dia nggak mungkin bisa nolak apalagi kalau kamu punya face OK..."

Sasuke langsung mengambil kaca kecil dan memandang wajahnya. Dia memang benar tampan, putih, imut, dan mempunyai pandangan mata yang bisa buat semua orang pingsan. Tapi kenapa gadis itu...

Dia langsung mengambil HP-nya dan mengetik sebuah SMS.

**Hei, besok sepulang sekolah kumpul di gerbang sekolah, aku mau minta tolong. Penting.**

Sasuke langsung memilih beberapa nomor kontak dan menekan tombol "Send". Dan setelah itu, dia langsung merebahkan diri sambil membayangkan wajah Ino. Ternyata benar kata orang-orang, kita bisa jatuh cinta dengan cepat meskipun kita belum mengenal baik siapa orang itu. Dan hukum itu berlaku tanpa terkecuali untuk seorang Sasuke Uchiha yang terkenal tidak mempunyai cinta alias homo alias yaoi. XP

***

Keesokan harinya, orang–orang yang telah dipanggil Sasuke yang tak lain adalah Naruto, Kiba, dan Gaara sudah stand by di gerbang sekolah saat jam pulang. Beberapa menit kemudian, Sasuke langsung muncul dengan wajah yang sangat amat sangat lebih berkilauan dari biasanya. Ketiga orang itu sampai melongo dibuatnya.

"Kenapa kau Sasuke?" tanya Naruto ketakutan. Habis biasanya Sasuke 'kan selalu memasang wajah dingin.

Sasuke cuma tersenyum malu sambil memandang ke arah Ino yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan teman-temannya

"Oh..." gumam Gaara.

"Jadi..." lanjut Kiba.

"Begitu ya..." sambung Naruto.

"Eh? Apa?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Kamu jatuh cinta sama Ino si Volley Queen sekolah kita itu ya?" Gaara balik tanya.

"Emm... iya... Terus dia mau aku ajak ke prom night minggu depan."

Gaara tersenyum. "Terus kamu minta tolong sama kita gitu?"

"Tentu aja! Dia baru mau aku ajak prom kalau aku bisa rebut first kiss-nya!"

"What? Kenapa nggak sama Sakura aja? Dia pasti mau. Kenapa susah-susah deketi cewek kayak dia sih? Dia pasti kegatelan, habis kamu idola sekolah 'kan?" tanya Naruto rada emosi.

"Tapi dia nggak tau namaku waktu aku ajak kenalan."

"Eh?" pekik Kiba, Gaara, dan Naruto kaget dan tidak percaya.

Sasuke cuma terdiam lalu memandang ke arah Ino yang tampaknya sudah selesai berbincang-bincang dengan temannya dan melangkah ke arah gerbang tempat keempat pria itu berada.

"Sasuke, dia mendekat! Sapa Sasuke! Sapa!" pintah Kiba dengan semangat para koruptor.

Ino berjalan semakin mendekat dan saat dia melihat Sasuke, dia langsung tersenyum manis sekali.

"Selamat siang, Sasuke," sapa Ino sambil sedikit memiringkan wajahnya, semakin menambah kecantikan di wajahnya yang mulus dan tampak terawat.

"Selamat siang." Sasuke langsung tersenyum manis sekali pada Ino.

"Kalian nggak pulang?" tanya Ino lagi. Memang benar, Ino memancarkan aura yang berbeda dari gadis-gadis lainnya. Aura kebaikan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata.

"Emm...nggak...belum...nanti..." jawab Kiba yang rasanya juga terpana pada Ino. Padahal wajah Ino tidak lebih cantik dari Sakura. Bodynya juga tidak lebih bagus dari Karin dan yang lainnya, tapi dia sangat menarik. Tidak salah kalau Sasuke bisa jatuh cinta padanya.

"Halo??? Kok malah ngelamun? Hahahaha!" Ino tertawa.

'Mungkin senyumnya ini...' pikir Gaara.

"Aku pulang dulu ya? Kalian hati-hati. OK? Bye!" Ino langsung berlari menuju ke tempat parkir dan langsung mengendarai sepedanya dan segera pulang.

Keempat pria itu cuma terdiam. Semuanya tampak terpesona pada Ino.

"Ehem, nggak heran kalau kamu sampai suka dia," sela Naruto.

"Senyumnya itu lho... Nggak tahan aku..." dukung Gaara.

"Anaknya juga baik banget... Beda kayak cewek lain yang gatel sama kamu Sas," tambah Kiba.

"Kalian dukung dan mau bantu aku 'kan? Prom dua minggu lagi. Please guys?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tentu saja!!!" jawab yang lainnya kompak dan semangat.

***

Perasaan nih fic mau aku jadiin oneshot, tapi kok... :p

Ya udah, review aja deh! Sori kalo ceritanya jelek n aneh ya? Hwehehehe...

Sampai jumpa di chapter 2 yang aku nggak yakin kapan updatenya!!! -dibakar-

Pliz ripiu!!! :p

Tkx a lot!!! :D


	2. Bittersweet

Setelah melakukan penelitian 7 hari 7 malam, ternyata aku baru sadar kalo fic dengan pair sasuino cuma ada 3 sama Kiss The Girl ini! Jadi pingin bikin fic sasuino lagi... XP

Cerita ini emang dikit banget sense humornya, tapi fresh! -narsis-

Dan disini Ino nggak akan jadi mary sue... Nggak munglin, semua orang punya kekurangan. Hohohohohoho...

And thx buat yang review chapter 1!!! ^^

Apa perlu aku jawab reviewannya di fic ini ya? Habis aku males pm satu2... :'(

Ada yang mau kasih ide? O.o

OK. Huge thanks. Langsung baca aja deh!!! XDDD~

***

Keesokan harinya, Sasuke bersama dengan Gaara, Kiba, dan Naruto sedang berada di kantin sekolah. Tentu saja pada saat jam istirahat.

"Eh, si Ino itu masa cantik sih?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Biasa sih, masih cantikan si Shizune, terus juga seksian si Karin... Tapi senyumnya itu lho. Udah gitu anaknya baik lagi. Senyumnya juga awesome banget!" jawab Gaara dengan mata berbinar-binar. Aneh. Tidak seperti biasanya dia begitu.

"Ino!" panggil Tenten, salah satu teman sekelas Sasuke dkk., pada Ino yang ternyata baru memasuki kantin. Dia cuma memakai kaos olahraga dan rambut yang dikuncir kuda. Bukankah itu terlalu sederhana untuk seorang gadis yang bersekolah di KIHS a.k.a Konoha International High School? Wajahnya telihat sangat capek. Bisa ditebak kalau dia baru saja berlatih voli (yang katanya) untuk mewakili Tokyo di perlombaan voli tingkat nasional.

Sasuke langsung menoleh ke arah Ino dengan wajah memerah. Dan itu terlihat sangat jelas di wajah putihnya.

"Kamu kecapekan?" tanya Tenten.

"Iya." Ino cuma mangut-manggut lemas. "Aku mau beli minum dulu..."

Ino langsung menuju ke tempat drink machine (bener nih?) yang kebetulan dekat dengan meja Sasuke dkk. Tragis, Ino terpeleset entah karena apa dan tubuhnya ditangkap oleh Gaara yang memang berada paling dekat dengannya. Pass, kau kalah Sasuke. XD

"Eh... em... maaf..." gumam Ino dengan wajah memerah.

Gaara cuma tersenyum. "Eh, iya... Nggak apa..."

'Tolong bawa aku ke bulan...!!!' jerit Sasuke dalam hati. Mana mungkin dia betah lihat adegan mesra antara sahabat dan belahan jiwanya itu?! Dia jeleous!!!

"Kamu Gaara anak 3-2 'kan?" tanya Ino lagi.

"Iya. Kamu Ino Yamanaka yang jadi volley queennya sekolah ini 'kan?"

Ino langsung tersenyum muanis sekali. Lebih manis dari semua senyumannya yang pernah dilihat oleh Sasuke. "Iya, aku Ino. Senangnya ada cowok asing yang langsung kenal aku ya?"

"Hei, ada aku disini!" potong Sasuke yang merasa Ino telah menyindirnya dan Gaara telah mengkhianatinya.

"Eh, maaf!" kata Ino dan Gaara bersamaan. Serasi juga mereka.

"Err... Gaara... aku pergi dulu ya?" kata Ino sambil tersenyum ke arah Sasuke. Entah apa maksudnya. Ada kesalahan dengan gerak motorik lehernya atau memang disengaja.

"Iya. Kapan-kapan kita ngobrol lagi ya?" tanya Gaara dengan muka malu-malu kadal.

"OK. Ma... makasih bantuannya..." Ino langsung melarikan diri secepat kilat. Sementara Sasuke cuma memandang Gaara sinis. Gaara juga balik memandang meskipun tidak sesinis si Sasuke.

"Wah, perang sekolah nih..." bisik Naruto pada Kiba dan Kiba sendiri cuma manggut-manggut.

"Katamu kita teman," ujar Sasuke pelan tapi keras (?).

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kamu juga suka Ino 'kan? Aku tau! Dari kemarin habisnya dia sapa aku di gerbang, kamu puji-puji dia terus! Iya 'kan?!"

"Huh, kalo misalnya iya kenapa?"

"Nggak boleh! Orang aku duluan yang suka Ino!"

"Ini nggak masalah duluan mana, ini masalah perasaan!"

"Nggak! Pokoknya aku duluan!"

Gaara cuma menghela nafasnya. "OK. Kita bertaruh. Siapa yang lebih cepat dapetin ciuman pertama Ino, dia yang menang!"

"OK! Lagian Ino pasti cuma mau sama cowok yang dia suka!"

Gaara langsung memandang Kiba dan Naruto yang daritadi cuma melongo. "Kalian mihak sapa?"

"Kita netral kok!" jawab Kiba.

"Iya! Iya!" imbuh Naruto.

Gaara cuma terdiam lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka semua entah kemana.

***

Hujan turun dengan sangat deras. Sekolah sudah sangat sepi. Maklum, sekolah sudah selesai sekitar satu jam yang lalu. Tapi masih ada seorang manusia berambut merah duduk di tangga depan gedung sekolah menunggu jemputannya.

"Huh, tahu gini mulai besok aku bawa mobil ke sekolah!" gerutu Gaara sebal.

Dia merasa jengkel, sewot, pokoknya BT nan dryness saat berada di tempat itu. Mana dia sendirian lagi. 'Kan takut... :)

Dan beberapa menit ke depan dia masih sendirian sampai akhirnya...

"Gaara?" sapa seorang gadis yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Ino.

'How lucky I am!' batin Gaara senang.

"Eh? Hai Ino," sapa Gaara dengan senyum mengembang.

Ino langsung duduk di samping Gaara. "Nggak pulang?"

"Belum dijemput. Kamu sendiri belum pulang?"

"Haha... yah belumlah, aku 'kan masih disini?"

Gaara cuma tersenyum memandang Ino. Mungkin dia suka wajah alami Ino. Bukan mungkin, tapi iya. Setelah itu, dia suka tawa Ino yang sangat menarik dan manis. Padahal Ino nggak secantik Britney Spears atau pun Selena Gomez (yaiyalah).

"Eh, thanks buat yang tadi ya?" kata Ino.

"Aduh, biasa aja kali..."

"Ngomong-ngomong nanti kamu ke prom sama siapa?"

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa? Kamu mau jalan sama aku? Haha..."

"Nggak, aku cuma mau jalan sama cowok yang bisa rebut first kissku..."

"Em, sebenernya aku juga diberitahu sama Sasuke tentang itu."

"Ah, iya. Anak itu mau ajak aku buat prom nanti."

"Lho? Memangnya kenapa harus curi ciumanmu dulu sih?"

Muka Ino langsung merah. "Emm... kata orang-orang, kita bisa tahu kita cinta orang itu atau nggak dari ciuman... Dan ada satu hal lagi, aku cuma mau ciuman sama orang yang aku suka. Jadi yah gitu deh... Hehe..."

Gaara melongo lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tidak pernah dia tertawa sampai selepas itu sebelumnya. Because of Ino.

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Ino heran.

"Itu lucu! Hehehe..."

Ino langsung membuang mukanya sebal tapi juga senang. Iya, dia merasa senang dan nyaman ada di dekat Gaara. Entah kenapa. Anaknya baik, ramah, dan tidak seperti si Sasuke. Ukh, Sasuke, kenapa Ino terus memikirkannya? Dia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa.

Dan setelah itu, mereka cuma bercanda sekali-sekali sampai akhirnya mobil jemputan Ino datang.

"Eh, aku pulang dulu ya?" Ino langsung berdiri dan tersenyum ke arah Gaara.

"Hmm..mm..." Gaara balas terseyum.

Tiba – tiba Ino mencium pipi kiri Gaara dengan cepat dan langsung masuk ke dalam mobilnya dengan langkah malu-malu. Pass lagi, tampaknya kau kalah Sasuke.

Sementara itu, Gaara hanya melongo sambil memegang pipinya tidak percaya. Dia yakin kalau dia akan lebih dulu mendapatkan Ino!

***

Sasuke sedang tiduran di atas kasur kamarnya dengan perasaan sebal dan sakit hati. Padahal kemarin Gaara baru saja bilang akan membantunya PDKT dengan Ino. Tapi... tapi!!! Bullshit!!!

Dan lagi, entah kenapa dia yakin kalau Gaara bakal dapetin Ino lebih dulu, maklum, Gaara itu agresif, lembut, ramah, dan nggak sejaim plus sejutek plus sesombong dirinya. Gaara pasti bisa mencium Ino terlebih dulu. Dan Ino tampaknya suka pada Gaara. Buktinya waktu 'kecelakaan' di kantin waktu itu, Ino tampak sangat terpesona pada Gaara.

Ukh! Rasanya dia pingin lempar sebungkus lalapan ke muka Gaara. Kenapa lalapan? Habis ada sambelnya gitu lho... (?)

Dia masih gulung-gulung di atas kasurnya dan akhirnya terjatuh (kaget) saat mendengarkan sebuah lagu dari kamar kakaknya yang tepat berada di samping kamarnya. Tidak heran kalau dia terjatuh karena lagi itu diputar keras sekali. Tampaknya Sasuke tertarik pada suara penyanyi lagu itu. Suaranya seperti Sharpay dari film High School Musical yang dulu pernah ditontonnya bersama Gaara dkk. Gaara... Sasuke akan memanggilnya Matt (?) mulai dari sekarang (jangan marah, cuma rambutnya yang mirip Matt :p).

**There you see her**

**Sitting there across the way**

Sasuke langsung menuju ke pintu kamar kakaknya dengan sedikit berlari.

**She don't got a lot to say**

**But there's something about her**

'Dia pakai laptopnya...' pikir Sasuke nggak penting dan nggak guna.

**And you don't know why**

**But you're dying to try**

Sasuke mulai merasa lagu itu membuat perasaannya tak enak.

**You wanna kiss the girl...**

"NII-SAN!!!" jerit Sasuke layaknya seorang ayam yang bisa berbicara. Nista sekali. Seketika itu, lagu yang entah apa judulnya itu langsung dimatikan oleh Itachi. Dia langsung membuka pintu kamarnya dan mendapati Sasuke yang mukanya sudah seperti orang nahan HIV (Hasrat Ingin Vivis) dan boker.

Iya, dia berfikir lagu itu mengejeknya. Sangat mengejeknya. Dan cocok untuk mengejeknya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Itachi heran.

"Awas kalau kamu putar lagu itu lagi!" Sasuke langsung menampar pipi Itachi sebanyak dua puluh tiga kali dan langsung kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Meninggalkan Itachi yang cuma bisa melongo dan meratapi pipinya yang terasa panas sekali.

***

Sasuke merebahkan dirinya di kasur. Dia masih memikirkan Ino. Lebih tepatnya, setiap hari memikirkna Ino. Jangan sangka Uchiha yang satu ini tidak punya cinta, dia punya, meski pun cintanya dalam taraf nggak wajar. Love at first sight yang terlalu first. Apalagi sama cewek sederhana macam Ino. Tapi itu bisa saja terjadi 'kan?

**Yes, you want her**

**Look at her, you know you do**

Itachi ternyata tidak tobat-tobat untuk menyetel lagu itu. Mungkin lagu itu bagus atau mungkin...

**It's possible she wants you too**

**There's one way to ask her**

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Lagu itu bukannya menyindirnya, lagi itu malah tampak mendukungnya.

**It don't take a word, not a single word**

**Go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)**

Sasuke langsung melakukan instropeksi diri. Benar kata lagu itu, mungkin saja Ino menyukainya dan Ino tidak akan mau mengakuinya sampai dia mau mencium Ino.

Good, Sasuke jadi semangat sekarang! Besok dia akan berjuang dan tak mau kalah dari Gaara untuk mendapatkan Ino.

"KYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" tawa Sasuke keras sekali.

"Astaga, si Sasuke harus dibawa ke psikolog nih..." pikir Itachi yang ada di kamar sebelah ketakutan.

***

Keesokan harinya, Sasuke, Kiba, dan Naruto sedang belajar Bahasa Inggris karena (tentu saja) ada ulangan. Sedangkan Gaara entah pergi kemana, tapi Sasuke tidak memperdulikannya. Sasuke membencinya. Si pengkhianat a**hole itu.

Dia juga sudah dengar tentang Ino mencium pipi Gaara dari tim kedisiplinan sekolahnya yang waktu itu mengecek kamera CCTV yang ternyata merekam adegan Ino dan Gaara. Bahkan rekaman itu sudah beredar di kalangan murid dan guru. Alibi yang sangat kuat.

"Hei! Si Gaara tuh!" seru Kiba pelan pada Sasuke yang duduk didepannya.

Sasuke segera menoleh dan mendapati Gaara sedang duduk di bangkunya dan disampingnya ada Ino... Yeah, pujaan Sasuke, si Ino Yamanaka. Sasuke langsung esmosi dan ferustasi -???- saat melihatnya, hampir saja dia mau menghajar Gaara kalau Kiba dan Naruto tidak memegang kedua tangannya.

"Gaara, kau pintar matematika juga ya?" tanya Ino dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajahnya. Natural sekali.

"Ah, biasalah... Masih pintaran kamu kali... Haha..."

Sasuke merenggut memandang 'adegan mesra' itu. Dia yakin Ino pasti suka Gaara! Memang sejak kejadian di kantin waktu itu, mereka jadi sering jalan bareng dan sering SMS plus telepon-teleponan (Gaara beritahu Naruto, Naruto beritahu CS a.k.a Cleaning Service, CS beritahu si Sasuke).

Dan lagi, coba kalau Sasuke ditanya begitu, dia pasti akan menjawab : "Aha! Aku memang sudah dari dulu pintar!" Haha... kontras sekali dengan sifat Gaara ya?

**Tet...tet...**

"Ah, sudah bel ya?" kata Gaara kesal.

"Iya. Aku balik dulu ya?" Ino tersenyum cukup lama ke arah Sasuke yang (mungkin) dia sadari, daritadi sedang memandang ke arahnya non-stop. Sasuke sendiri cuma membuang mukanya malu. Kejadian ini de javu seperti waktu di kantin. Apa maksud Ino sebenarnya? Gaara yang mengetahuinya cuma terdiam saja karena dia tidak mau image 'cowok baik'-nya hilang di mata Ino.

Sesaat kemudian, Ino langsung pergi meninggalkan kelas itu. Dan Gaara cuma memandang Sasuke penuh amarah lalu membuang muka.

Sasuke sendiri cuma bisa mengira-ngira, siapa yang sebenarnya di pilih Ino? She's a mystery.

***

Finally!!!

Gimana chapter 2? Tambah seru n makin fresh 'kan?! -disiram rame2-

Dan 1 lagi, aku suka cerita ini, jadi aku bakal update cepet. Tapi cuma janji lho... :D

Review ya?

Kalo review mencapai 1000 aku bakal update cepet! -dihajar-

Ah, nggak kok. Review 10 aja udah berharga, yang penting para readers seneng baca ficku neh... (baek juga aku :3)

OK! Thanks 4 reading n R&R please???


	3. She's Just The Girl I'm Looking For

Chapter 3 update!!! XD

Thx buat yang udah review n jangan heran kalo skul Sasu ada kamera CCTV-nya. Buktinya skulku ada! -nangis-

Kerugiannya :

1. Gak bisa nyontoh

2. Gak bisa sembarangan rame di kelas

3. Gak bisa keliling2 coz kamera langsung dipantau sama Suster a.k.a kepsek

4. Idem sama yang pertama

5. Idem sama yang kedua

6. Idem sama yang ketiga

Eit, kok malah curhat n pamer keburukan (?) skul gini?

.

OK deh. Silahkan baca, nikmati, n (_**WAJIB**_) review fic gaje ini! XD

.

**Warning! Sasuke OOC banget di sini! Harap para fans berat Sasuke menekan tombol back daripada ending2nya ngeflame aku... OK??? ^_^**

***

"Prom lima hari lagi ya?" gumam Itachi saat sedang makan malam bersama keluarganya. Dan tentu saja ada Sasuke yang sekarang tengah memandangnya dengan wajah yang lebih menakutkan daripada pocong manapun.

"Ah iya, kau pasangan dengan siapa Sasuke?" tanya Itachi sembari menepuk bahu Sasuke.

"Nggak ada..."

"Eh? Padahal Mama sudah belikan jas mahal dan bagus..." sahut Mikoto dengan memasang wajah memelas.

Sasuke langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan pergi ke kamarnya. Sesampainya di sana, dia langsung mengambil HP dan ternyata ada pesan masuk. Dia langsung membukanya.

.

**From : Narutoxxx **(?)

**Aku dapet nomernya si Ino dari pembantunya si Gaara. Ini... **(disensor habis aku gak tau nomer Jepang)

.

Sasuke langsung tersenyum manis sekali seperti seorang anak kecil yang baru dibelikan coklat oleh ayahnya.

Dia langsung menyimpan nomer Ino di kontak HP-nya dengan nama 'Calon pacarku'... PD banget dia...

Sedetik kemudian, dia langsung mengetik sebuah pesan untuk Ino.

.

**To : Calon pacarku**

**Hei Ino, aku Sasuke, lagi apa kamu?**

.**  
**

Beberapa jam kemudian, pesan balasan dari Ino masuk. Sasuke langsung membukanya dengan cepat.

.

**From :Calon Pacarku**

**Hei juga. Aku barusan aja beli gaun buat prom nanti. Kamu?**

**Oh ya, kamu dapet nomerku darimana?**

.**  
**

Sasuke terdiam sebentar. Masa dia mau bilang kalau dapat dari pembantunya Gaara? Jauh dan maksa banget kelihatannya! Tiba-tiba dia ingat kalau Tenten, teman sekelasnya adalah teman dekat Ino. Lau dia mengetikkan...

.

**To : Calon pacarku**

**Dari Tenten. Haha... Jangan marah sama dia ya? :D**

**Eh, boleh aku telepon kamu?**

.**  
**

Sasuke cuma dag dig dug menunggu SMS balasan dari Ino. Dan tidak sampai lima menit, SMS balasan dari Ino pun masuk.

.

**From : Calon pacarku**

**Jangan! Aku sekarang lagi di Jonathan's Restaurant sama Gaara! Sori ya? Kapan-kapan aja!**

.**  
**

Saat membaca SMS balasan dari Ino, Sasuke langsung merasa sedang berada di tengah - tengah Silent Hill dan ditemani Alessa di sampingnya. Shock berat! Segera dia mengganti nama Ino di kontak HP-nya dengan 'Calon pacar Gaara' saking stressnya.

Dan sesudah itu, dia (dengan rada takut-takut) membalas SMS Ino.

.

**To : Calon pacar Gaara**

**Kamu udah jadian sama Gaara ya? :) **(maksa)**  
**

.**  
**

Tidak sampai 2 menit, SMS balasannya pun masuk.

.

**From : Calon pacar Gaara**

**Gaara baik n ramah. Hehe... Aku suka dia!**

.**  
**

'Bawa aku ke Mars!' jerit Sasuke dalam hati. Setelah pundung selama beberapa menit, dia langsung merebahkan diri di atas kasur dan memejamkan matanya sambil mendengar lagu Kiss The Girl yang dia ambil dari laptop Itachi dan dimasukkan ke iPhonenya.

'Ini yah kelanjutan lagu itu...' batinnya.

**Shalalalala**

**My oh my**

**Looks like the boy's too shy**

**Ain't gonna kiss the girl**

**Shalalalala**

**Ain't that sad**

**it's such a shame**

**Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl**

**go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)**

Sasuke langsung melepas headset iPhonenya dan melemparnya ke dalam tempat sampah. (iPhone lho! Maklum, Uchiha kaya raya gitu...)

"Siapa yang nggak berani cium Ino hah?! Aku cuma takut!" pekik Sasuke. Perasaan sama aja deh...

***

"Siapa yang SMS kamu tadi?" tanya Gaara. Kalau dilihat-lihat, Gaara tambah lama tambah cakep saja.

"Bukan siapa-siapa..."

"Sasuke ya?"

Muka Ino langsung memerah. "Bu...bukan... Dia 'kan nggak tahu nomerku?"

Gaara terdiam sebentar lalu menggengam tangan Ino. "Ino, kamu suka Sasuke ya?"

"Nggak kok."

"Sungguh?"

"Iya."

Gaara langsung mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Ino.

5 cm...

3 cm...

1 cm...

½ cm...

Tapi tiba - tiba, Ino langsung memiringkan wajahnya sehingga Gaara jadi mencium pipinya.

"Kok gitu?" tanya Gaara polos.

"Nggak, aku nggak siap..."

Gaara cuma terdiam sambil sesekali memelintir rambutnya (?). Ino juga cuma berdiam diri sembari memakan kentang goreng dengan loyo.

"Oh ya..." ucap Gaara memecah keheningan. "Gaunmu tadi bagus?"

"Iya. Aku suka warna ungu dan kebetulan gaun warna ungu ini cuma ada satu di Angel Boutique..." Ino terseyum bahagia sekali.

"Eh Ino, menurutmu, Sasuke gimana?"

"Sombong, menyebalkan, jutek, jaim, aneh..."

"Oh Yes!" seru Gaara senang.

"Eh?" Ino membulatkan mulutnya heran.

"Eh, nggak ada apa-apa!"

Ino tersenyum lagi. " Tapi Sasuke itu baik. Aku yakin. Dia itu mutiara dalam kerang."

Gaara cuma manggut-manggut terpaksa saat mendengar pengakuan Ino.

"Tapi lihat deh, wajahnya jutek mulu gitu... Mukanya kayak orang mau nahan BAB di jamban..."

"Emm..." Gaara memandang Ino.

"Kamu beneran nggak suka Sasuke?"

"........."

"Ino?"

"Aku nggak tahu."

"Kok bisa nggak tahu?"

Ino cuma menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum penuh rahasia.

***

Tiga hari kemudian...

"Prom besok lusa nih..." gumam Sasuke dengan nada putus asa dan stress saat berada di halaman depan a.k.a teras a.k.a balkon rumahnya.

"Iya, gimana sih kamu itu. Kok belum dapet pasangan. Mana nggak sempat PDKT sama Ino lagi..." sela Naruto yang menemaninya.

"Habisnya Ino kayak putri duyung, jarang bisa ditemuin..."

"Terus gimana? Nggak boleh ikut kalau nggak ada pasangan."

"Kamu dukung aku nggak seh?"

"Iya..."

"Terus gimana nih?"

"Eh, penjaga pintu masuknya 'kan Karin cs.? Goda aja mereka, pasti kamu dibolehin masuk."

Sasuke berfikir sebentar lalu menepuk bahu Naruto semangat. "OK. Thanks buat sarannya!"

**Nows your moment**

**Floating in a blue lagoon**

**Boy, you better do it soon**

**No time will be better**

'Deg!' batin Sasuke.

"Nii-san!" panggilnya setelah itu.

"Apa?" sahut suara dari dalam rumah.

"Kamu putar Kiss The Girl ya?"

"Iya!"

'Kok bisa tepat kelanjutan yang kemarin ya?' pikir Sasuke heran.

**She don't say a word**

**And she won't say a word**

**Until you kiss the girl (kiss the girl)**

"Ihik! Ihik! Ihik!" Sasuke langsung menangis sampai membuat Naruto terheran-heran.

"Kau cegukan atau nangis sih?"

"Nangislah!"

Naruto langsung menangkap setetes air mata jatuh dari pipi Sasuke dan melongo. "What this is?!"

"Gimana neh? Ino sih! Ngapain juga hidup?" gerutu Sasuke.

"Leh? Kok jadi salahin Ino sih?"

"Terus aku mesti gimana? Prom besok lusa! Setelah itu aku bakal pisah dari Ino selama-lamanya tahu! Lagian dia pasti milih Gaara! Habisnya, sejak dari awal fic ini dibuat, Ino udah kelihatan sukanya sama si rambut merah itu! Gimana seh?! Padahal aku 'kan tokoh utama! Kok malah jadi tokoh paling menderita gini?! Huh!"

"Tapi nggak pake acara nangis dong! Masa seorang Sasuke Uchiha bisa nangis cuma gara-gara seekor Ino?!"

"Sialan kamu!"

"Udah deh! Jangan nangis!" Naruto mengusap air mata Sasuke tapi dengan cepat Sasuke menangkis tangannya.

"Bisa dikira homo..."

Naruto cuma mesem gaje.

"Lagian," tambah Sasuke. "Aku ini 'kan masih punya perasaan? Sekarang mending kamu bantuin aku PDKT sama Ino dalam waktu kurang dari dua hari deh!"

"Gini..." Naruto menghela nafas panjang. "Kalau mau ketemu sama dia meskipun udah lulus, mending kamu kuliah sama Ino aja... Denger-denger dia masuk Tokyo University."

"Aku disuruh papa sama mamaku di Stanford, Harvard, atau Juilliard!"

Naruto melongo (lagi). 'Sudah kuduga...' batinnya.

"Terus gimana?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Aku nggak bisa bantu... maaf..."

"Tapi rasanya aku masih bisa kuliah di Tokyo University kalau aku mau, tapi apa gunanya kalau beda fakultas?"

"Yah sama-samain aja!"

Sasuke no reken ke Naruto dan cuma memandang taman penuh tumbuhan yang ada dihadapannya sekarang.

"Aku harus berusaha!" ujarnya yakin. Aih, dari kemarin berusaha terus tapi cuma ngomong doang... -.-

***

Malam harinya, Sasuke memutuskan untuk menelepon Ino via HP. God bless him, Ino mengangkat teleponnya dengan cepat.

"Hai Ino," sapa Sasuke.

"Hai juga!" Terdengar suara dewasa, tapi jernih dan bersemangat di seberang sana.

"Belum tidur 'kan?"

"Hehe... kalau aku sudah tidur 'kan nggak mungkin bicara sama kamu?"

"Haha... iya..."

"Oh ya, prom besok lusa ya? Nggak kerasa. Padahal dua minggu yang lalu kita baru ketemu ya?"

"Kamu sudah ketemu pasangan?"

"Nggak... belum... Kamu?"

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. "Aku maunya sama kamu kok..."

Ino terdengar seperti tertawa. "Aku..."

_Tut...tut...tut..._

Sasuke langsung melongo selama setengah jam (tidak ketip ataupun bergerak sama sekali) dan segera mengecek pulsanya. 40 yen... The end!

Setelah beberapa jam mengutuki HP-nya, dia langsung memutuskan untuk mendengarkan lagu dari iPodnya.

**Nows your moment**

**Floating in a blue lagoon**

**Boy, you better do it soon**

**No time will be better**

**She don't say a word**

**And she wont say a word**

**Until you kiss the girl (kiss the girl)**

"Huwaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!" jerit Sasuke frustasi sembari melempar iPod-nya ke dalam tempat sampah, menemani iPhone-nya (BRAVO!). Kenapa lagu itu selalu mengikutinya dan selalu memutar kelanjutan lagu Kiss The Girl yang belum dia dengar??? Tak usah dipikirkan... Cuma kebetulan aja... XD

***

Finish!!!

Satu chapter lagi, (kayaknya) Kiss The Girl bakal Tamat! Hohohohoho! Adakah yang bersedia mereview, kritik, saran, asal bukan flame??? God bless you all... :D

.

Nb. Jangan ada yang marah pas adegan Sasuke nangis dan yang kelewatan OOC, aku nggak ada maksud buat ngebash adik iparku itu! Lagian udah ada warning di opening fic ini! Peace yo! Love u all!!! ^.~v


	4. It Ends Tonight

Finally! Last chapter of Kiss The Girl update!!! XDDD~

.

Sori updatenya lama, lagi males bikin fic. Hehe... -dilempar-

Chapter ini rasanya gak ada humornya, author lagi badmood. -.-

Terus disini lagu Kiss The Girl muncul dikit. Malah muncul lagu Can I Have This Dance-nya HSM 3. Huft.

Pokoknya baca aja deh! :D

***

"Aduh, melas nian dikau wahai adikku Sasuke," hibur (?) Itachi pada Sasuke yang sedang duduk-duduk di pinggiran kolam renang.

"........."

"Besok prom ya? Jam 7 malam 'kan? Sekarang udah jam 6 sore, jadi kesempatanmu PDKT sama Ino cuma..."

BYURRR!!!

Itachi langsung dilempar Sasuke ke dalam kolam renang dan dia langsung pergi ke dalam kamarnya. Pundung.

Di dalam kamar, lebih tepatnya di atas kasur, Sasuke tengah duduk sembari memandangi HP-nya yang lowbatt.

'Kenapa tidak ada SMS?' batinnya. Benar-benar nista.

Akhirnya, karena stress, dia langsung menyetel lagu dari radio. Dan (lagi-lagi)...

**Shalalalala**

**My oh my**

**Looks like the boy's too shy**

**Ain't gonna kiss the girl**

**Shalalalala**

**Ain't that sad**

**It's such a shame**

**Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl**

'Sabar Sas, sabar...' batin Sasuke sambil mengelus-elus dadanya.

**Shalalalala**

**Don't be scared**

**You better be prepared**

**Go on and kiss the girl**

**Shalalalala**

**Don't stop now**

**Don't try to hide it how**

**You wanna kiss the girl**

**Go on and kiss the girl**

**(kiss the girl)**

**(oh, ohnoo..)**

**(kiss the girl, kiss the girl)**

**Lalalala, Lalalala**

**Go on and kiss the girl**

**Lalalala, Lalalala**

**Go on and kiss the girl**

Sasuke langsung mengambil radionya dan memasukkannya ke tempat sampah. Menemani iPod dan iPhonenya. Sok banget.

"Hei, ada apa sih?" tanya Itachi yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di samping Sasuke.

"Nii-san masuk lewat mana?!"

"Udah deh, nggak penting. Kamu kenapa? Dari dua minggu yang lalu kok berlagak kayak anak autis?"

Sasuke terdiam. "Gini lho Nii-san... Besok itu udah prom."

"Terus?"

"Aku belum bisa rebut ciuman Ino!"

"Hah?" Itachi melongo.

"Nanti dia keburu sama Gaara!"

Itachi menyipitkan matanya heran. Maklumlah, dia 'kan nggak tahu apa-apa.

"Aku juga gak bisa ikutan prom kalau nggak ada pasangan."

Itachi cuma manggut-manggut, padahal masih nggak tahu apa-apa.

"Terus gimana nih Nii-san? Aku udah cinta mati sama si Ino nih!"

"Apa sih? Nii-san nggak nyambung. Ino siapa? Kenapa? Kamu nggak cerita sama Nii-san."

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang dan langsung menceritakan semua masalah tentang prom, Ino, Gaara, dan sebagainya.

Beberapa saat kemudian...

"Oh, gitu ya... Terus gimana?" ujar Itachi. "Kamu mau gimana? Semuanya terserah kamu, Sas."

Sasuke terdiam. "Besok hari terakhir aku PDKT sama dia."

"Memangnya sempat?"

Sasuke menanggukkan kepalanya loyo. "Kuusahakan."

"Berjuang deh!" seru Itachi.

'Meskipun menyebalkan ternyata dia baik juga...' batin Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

***

Keesokan harinya di sekolah.

"Sasuke!" panggil Ino pada Sasuke yang sedang duduk-duduk di kursi lapangan olahraga KIHS.

'Kesempatan emas!' pekik Sasuke dalam hati.

Ino langsung duduk di sebelah Sasuke. "Lagi apa nih?"

"Mikirin sapa yang jadi pasanganku buat prom besok."

"Kamu belum dapet pasangan?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Sas, kamu bener-bener mau ke prom sama aku? Masih ada gadis yang lebih baik dari aku kayak Sakura, Karin, Shizune..."

"Tapi nggak ada gadis yang punya senyum kayak kamu!" potong Sasuke.

Mereka terdiam berberapa saat sampai akhirnya Ino membuka mulut. "Kamu tahu, aku selalu ingin jadi prom queen lho. Tapi rasanya nggak mungkin 'kan? Kalau kamu pasti bakal jadi prom king."

"Bisa aja. Nggak ada hal yang nggak mungkin 'kan? Orang kamu... cantik kok."

Ino tersenyum pahit lalu memandang wajah Sasuke. "Besok aku pergi sama Gaara."

Sasuke langsung memandang Ino kaget. Kemudian dia cuma nyengir yang lebih mending cengiran kuda lalu pergi meninggalkan Ino tanpa pamit. Jalannya lesu dan loyo sekali. Benar-benar orang hidup segan mati tak mau.

Ino cuma memandang Sasuke dan lagi-lagi tersenyum pahit.

"Kamu tahu Sas, aku nggak suka Gaara. Aku bareng dia soalnya aku nggak ada transport..." gumam Ino pelan. Telat, mbak...

***

Sasuke sudah siap di ruang tamu dengan jasnya yang mewah dan bermerek. Mari kita lihat merek jas dan celananya, Dolce & Gabbana. Sepatunya, Louis Vuitton . Jam tangannya, Guess. Parfumnya, Chanel. Dia juga membawa kacamata hitam merek GUCCI. Benar-benar pria paling beruntung sedunia dan paling sial dalam masalah cinta. Tuhan memang tidak pernah menciptakan manusia sempurna...

Iya. Sekarang sudah pukul setengah 7 malam. Tepat jam 7, prom dimulai.

"Sasuke, mobilmu sudah Nii-san panasi!" seru Itachi. Dan dengan gaya setrilliun langit, Sasuke menuju ke halaman dan memasuki Ferrari merah miliknya. Pribadi! Kurang kaya apa coba?

"Dah Nii-san," kata Sasuke sambil memakai kacamata hitamnya dan mulai menstarter mobilnya.

"Sasuke!!! Kamu belom pake sepatu!!!" teriak Itachi keras sekali.

Sasuke memandang ke bawah atau lebih tepatnya ke kakinya. Shit, ternyata dia memang belum memakai sepatu saking stressnya menghadapi Ino dan Gaara nanti. Dia langsung keluar dari mobil dan menuju ke arah ruang tamu, tempat sepatunya berada.

"Hmph." Itachi menahan tawa saat memandang Sasuke yang memakai sepatu dengan kasarnya, tapi mukanya memerah. Dia pasti malu.

"Aku berangkat Nii-san!" ujar Sasuke kasar sambil berjalan menuju ke mobilnya.

"Hei, tunggu!"

Sasuke menoleh dengan pandangan cepat-aku-tidak-punya-banyak-waktu-untuk-mendengar-celotehanmu.

"Bagaimana dengan Ino?" tanya Itachi. Seperti yang sudah diduga Sasuke.

"Nggak tahu."

"Kamu bener-bener cinta sama si Ino?"

Sasuke menangguk (sok) jantan.

"Yah kamu harus tunjukkin kalau kamu bener-bener cinta sama dia. Dia juga pasti ngerasa lha..."

"Ah, Ino itu anaknya membingungkan. Misterius banget."

"Berjuang deh, adikku sayang!" Itachi tersenyum dan kemudian masuk ke dalam rumah.

Sasuke cuma menghela nafas panjang lalu masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan segera mejalankannya.

***

Karin dan tiga orang temannya sedang berada di pintu masuk aula KIHS, tempat prom dilaksanakan. Maklum, mereka OSIS dan mendapat jatah mendata anak-anak yang ikut prom. Juga mengusir anak-anak yang datang dengan tidak membawa undangan dan tentunya, pasangan.

Ferrari Sasuke memasuki tempat parkir dan membuat beberapa siswa-siswi kagum. Ferrari pribadi bok! Tidak mungkin punya kalau tidak benar-benar kaya.

"Karin, Sasuke tuh!" bisik salah satu teman Karin.

Karin yang saat itu memakai gaun ketat berwarna hitam dengan belahan dada yang sangat rendah langsung memasang pose seksi dan menggairahkan.

Sasuke berjalan ke arahnya dan menunjukkan kartu undangan.

"Mana pasanganmu, Sas?" tanya Karin dengan nada seksi-seksi menyebalkan.

"Nggak ada."

"Uh, sayang banget... Peraturannya 'kan harus punya pasangan. Gimana nih guys?" tanya Karin pada ketiga temannya dan hanya dijawab oleh cekikikan usil.

"Biarin aku masuk."

"Aduh, gimana ya...?"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya, langsung menyentuh dagu Karin, dan mencium dahinya. Badan Karin lemas seketika saat merasa bibir Sasuke menyetuh dahinya. Gangguan selesai. Sasuke cuma tersenyum dan langsung masuk ke dalam aula. Benar-benar pria penuh daya tarik.

Di dalam aula, Sasuke langsung mencari Ino. Tidak ada. Gaara juga tidak ada. Berarti mereka berdua belum datang.

Dia langsung mengehempaskan tubuhnya di salah satu sofa yang tersedia dan hanya memandang ke arah pintu. Menunggu Gaara dan Ino datang.

Tidak berapa lama setelah itu, Ino pun muncul. Rambut blondenya di gelombang sehingga menambah kecantikan wajahnya. Make-upnya tidak terlalu menor seperti kebanyakan gadis di prom kali ini. Dan gaunnya. Ungu cerah. Cocok sekali dengan kulit putihnya. Hanya saja Sasuke lebih suka kalau dia memakai gaun biru langit. Tapi tak apa, Ino terlihat sangat cantik malam itu. Sepatunya berwarna perak. Cocok untuk kaki Ino yang berotot karena terlalu banyak bermain voli. Benar-benar perfect!

Ah, Ino juga memakai pita berwarna ungu yang senada dengan gaunnya. Dan dia memakai gelang perak dengan motif dua ekor flamingo. Lalu di belakang Ino ada Gaara. Ukh, menganggu Sasuke yang sedang asyik cuci mata saja

Gaara menggandeng tangan Ino, tapi Ino menolaknya. Sasuke senang sekali dengan adegan itu. Andai saja kalau dia sempat merekamnya...

"Sasuke!" panggil seseorang. Ternyata Naruto yang sedang asyik menggandeng Hinata. Ah, mesra sekali. Sasuke berkhayal, andai dia yang menggandeng tangan Ino.

"Hei, lihat tuh." Sasuke menunjuk ke arah Gaara yang sedang berjalan bersama Ino ke arah taman sekolah yang tepat berada di belakang aula.

"Kenapa? Masih bentuk manusia gitu. Ada yang salah?"

"Dia udah hampir dapetin Ino."

"Masa?"

"........."

"Aku bantu kamu!" Naruto langsung menarik tangan Hinata dan Sasuke lalu berjalan menuju ke arah taman sekolah yang kebetulan sepi. Cuma ada beberapa pasang siswa-siswi yang berlalu-lalang atau lebih tepatnya bermesraan di sana.

Mereka bertiga melihat Ino dan Gaara yang sedang duduk-duduk di salah satu kursi di taman itu dan langsung bersembunyi di balik pohon besar yang tak jauh atau malah dekat dari sana. Sungguh menyedihkan.

"Kamu mau apa?" tanya Sasuke kasar tapi dengan suara pelan.

"Ssst!" Naruto meletakkan jari telunjuk sebelah kiri di bibirnya.

"Nanti ketahuan..." kata Hinata lembut.

"Nggak mungkin! Orang gelap banget gini kok!" bantah Naruto yang kemudian mengambil sebuah kerikil dan melemparnya ke arah Gaara. Tepat mengenai kepala.

"Awh!" pekik Gaara spontan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ino heran.

Gaara cuma memegang bagian belakang kepalanya yang terasa perih. "Ada yang lempar aku!"

Ino langsung menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Pertanda kalau dia sangat heran. Sementara Gaara langsung menuju ke arah belakang pohon dan...

BRUK!

BRAK!

"Aduh!!!"

GEDEBUK!

"Hmph! Hmph!"

"Diam!" Naruto membungkam mulut Gaara dengan sapu tangan. Sadis amat... Dan Sasuke langsung muncul dari balik pohon dan menuju ke Ino. Kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

"Sasuke!" seru Ino kaget.

"Boleh aku duduk?" tanya Sasuke.

Ino tersenyum lalu menangguk. Sasuke juga tersenyum dan langsung duduk di sebelah Ino. Mereka cuma terdiam, menikmati angin malam tapi sekali-sekali curi-curi pandang.

"Anu..." kata Ino dan Sasuke bersamaan. Mereka langsung berpandangan dan tertawa. Benar-benar adegan film.

"Itu..." sela Sasuke. "Kamu sudah jadian sama Gaara? Tadi aku lihat kamu datang sama dia." Ah. Iya. Gaara. Hampir terlupakan. Sekarang dia dalam tahap hidup-atau-mati di balik pohon sana.

Ino tersenyum lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku ini nggak sekaya kamu. Aku nggak punya Ferrari kayak kamu. Jadi aku nebeng mobil Gaara buat sampai di prom ini. Sekalian nebeng pasangan 'kan? Katanya nggak boleh ikut prom kalau nggak punya pasangan."

Sasuke memandang mata Ino dalam-dalam dan langsung mengelus pipinya. Benar-benar suasana yang sangat romantis. Ino sudah mulai memejamkan matanya dan Sasuke juga. Beberapa senti lagi mereka akan berciuman.

"PROM NIGHT DIMULAI!!! SEMUA KUMPUL!!!" teriak beberapa anak dari dalam aula. Pake mikrofon lagi.

Sayang, kenyataan berkata lain dan membuat Sasuke sampai mau menangis.

***

Tsunade selaku kepala sekolah KIHS menaiki panggung. Dia ditemani oleh teman masa kecilnya, Jiraiya yang juga adalah wakil kepala sekolah.

"Ehem," kata Tsunade sambil membenahi mikrofonnya. "Selamat malam KIHS!"

"Malam!" sahut semua siswa yang ada di KIHS semangat.

"Saat ini saya akan membacakan prom queen dan prom king!"

Murid-murid mulai ramai dan histeris. Mereka pastilah deg-degan. Terutama Ino yang sangat ingin menjadi prom queen. Kalau di pihak cowok sih pasti Sasuke yang jadi.

"Prom king jatuh pada..." Tsunade tersenyum. "Sasuke Uchiha!"

Semua murid langsung bertepuk tangan dan bersorak. Sasuke langsung menaiki panggung sambil menatap Ino yang juga sedang menatapnya bangga.

"Lalu prom queen..." Tsunade tersenyum penuh rahasia. "Sakura Haruno!"

Sakura menjerit centil lalu dia naik ke atas panggung. "Terima kasih semuanya! Aku tahu kalau aku pasti jadi prom queen! Gaun merah mudaku saja berlapis permata! Hahahaha! Terus ini langsung pesan di desainer yang juga jadi desainernya Paris Hilton!"

Tsunade cuma tersenyum terpaksa saar melihat tingkah Sakura yang 'lebai' itu. "Baiklah, waltz-nya bisa dimulai."

Sasuke tersenyum dan segera menuju ke arah Ino.

"Sasuke!" panggil Sakura. "Bukannya prom queen harus berdansa dengan prom king?"

Sasuke tersenyum nakal. "Maaf, prom king kali ini sudah memiliki ratunya sendiri."

Sakura cume melongo. Terlebih lagi saat dia melihat Sasuke menggandeng tangan Ino dengan mesra.

"Ino Yamanaka, shall we dance?" ajak Sasuke. Banyak yang melihat adegan itu dan tersenyum. Romantis sekali.

"Penampilanku nggak pantas untuk didampingkan denganmu," kata Ino malu-malu kucing.

"Romeo tidak main-main dalam memilih Julietnya."

Ino tertawa dan kemudian medekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Sasuke dan mereka berciuman. Banyak murid yang kaget dan malu sendiri saat melihat hal itu. Look, Inolah yang mencium Sasuke, bukan Sasuke yang (semestinya) mencium Ino. Kemudian mereka mulai menari waltz dengan alunan lagu Can I Have This Dance milik High School Musical 3. Kompak sekali. Benar-benar pasangan serasi.

'Perjuanganku nggak sia-sia,' batin Sasuke senang.

Gaara yang dari tadi melihat kejadian itu langsung pundung di salah satu sofa.

"Hei, kamu patah hati ya?" tanya Sakura yang kebetulan berada di dekat Gaara.

"Kamu juga 'kan?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Iya. Dan kita patah hati oleh pasangan yang sama."

Gaara langsung menarik tangan Sakura dengan gaya malu dan canggung. "Ayo menari. Siapa tahu prom kingmu itu aku?"

Sakura cuma tersenyum nakal. "Coba saja."

Mereka langsung membaur dengan para pasangan yang berdansa waltz. Membaur dengan Romeo yang telah menemukan Julietnya. Cleopatra yang telah menemukan Julius Caesarnya. Dan raja yang telah memiliki ratunya. Karena selama ini mereka percaya kalau jodoh nggak mungkin kemana-mana!

***

**KISS THE GIRL**

**.**

**FIN**

*******

Yeah! Tamat! -digetok- Sorry kalo endingnya kurang enak. Mikirin ending yang cocok emang paling sulit. DX

Lagi nggak mood banget pas bikin fic ini! DX

Tunggu fic berikutnya ya? Judulnya The Climb dan (lagi2) tentang musik. SasuSaku. Ada yang bersedia membacanya? :3

.

Oh ya, untuk Melody-Cinta, gimana? Udah aku buat GaaSaku 'kan? Kelanjutan kisah mereka silahkan berkhayal sendiri. Hehe...

.

OK deh. Mind to review?

.

.

.

With Love,

_Angel_


End file.
